Pipi Le Potè and The Floating Bikinis
by ZeldaRocks
Summary: I suck a summaries.. Anyway this "lovely" story is about, well, floating bikinis.. R&R ;;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I do not own Harry Potter eventhough I wished I did. They only things I own are.. well not really own since they're based on real people.. ANYWAY: T., Heisha, Pochy and Elm. might have miss one person  
  
**Warning:**  
Yaoi pairing.. well a stupid pairing anyway..  
  
**Author's Ranting:**  
  
Trukie was the one that wrote the original version and I just added some things, I was talking with her about this place and she asked me if I could put it here. The story isn't supposed to be perfect.. its just something that we did for fun.  
  
Draco is a loser here! XD Sorry for all you psyco fans of him out there. Oh and the duude-a and sweet-a part was taken from "Dude, Where's my car?".   
  
**Pipi Le Potè and The Floating Bikinis**  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Pipi Le Potè (Harry Potter) and Ron Whisky (Ron Weasley) are in the library. They are practicing their _Wingardium Leviosa_ because it is too poor. When Harry and Ron are about to say it well, something happens.  
  
Hermione- Oh no!!!  
Harry & Ron- What's wrong?!?!  
-Hermione blushes- Nothing!  
Ron- Hummm... are you sure?  
Harry- Look! There are some bikinis with flowers on it floating all around in here!  
Hermione- Well, guys, those are mine...  
Ron- hahaha!  
Harry- Ron shut up!, we gotta get them as soon as we can...  
Ron & Hermione- Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Then they were running over the hallways... but suddenly.. Percy appeared.  
  
Percy- Hey, hey! Slow Down! What's wrong?  
Harry- 'Mione is in trouble.  
Percy- What kind of trouble?  
Hermione- My bikinis are stuck all around the hallways, and we gotta get them back!  
Percy- I can help..and T. can too  
  
T. is Trukie. She is from Gryffindor, but she was supposed to be in Slytherin, she didn't wanted to be there because people would call her a girl from Slut-her-in.

T.- Hey, sure I can...  
Percy- Thanks  
Jossie- I can too!  
T. Let's get back in action!  
Jossie- We look like a movie...  
Harry- Right this way!  
  
They are running thru the hallways and they find a secret passage, where they also find George and Lee kissing.   
  
Fred- -imitation a girlish voice- Lee you cheated on me!! With my own twin...-bitch slaps him-  
Lee- Woah.. I though he was you..whispering but I should have known since he kisses better than you..  
  
Ignoring the display in front of them and Ron's 'I want to puke' look they kept running.  
  
Harry- Aha! Malfoy, get your pants off from this!  
Draco- Yeah, Potter is back. I think you are looking for those. T! What a deception! I though you liked me!  
T. - Yeah right! Draco, could you please shut up! We are trying to get those nasty thingies...  
Draco- Where are those two dorks when you need them... -grabs T. hands-  
T. - Let go!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione run all over the place, while Percy is fighting with Draco. Soon, the prefect from Hufflepuff sees them...  
  
Prefect- Woah, woah.. slow down.  
Heisha- Why do we have to?!?!  
Harry- Please we are in a hurry.  
Prefect- I noticed... -has a bikini on his face-  
Hermione- How embarrasing! I'm so sorry...  
Heisha- haha!  
Prefect- Catch those smelly things...  
  
They're running as fast as they can while Malfoy and Percy are..  
  
Percy- Malfoy you'll be so grounded...  
Draco- Who are you? My momma? Or my daddy?  
T.- Malfoy, fuck off! Percy and Draco looks astonished  
Percy- Lets get outta here!  
Draco- Never! You'll never b happy.. you gotta choose from Penelope or T.  
Percy- T!  
T- Well, Penelope has been your girlfriend for some years...  
Percy- Who cares? Let's help these idiots...  
  
T and Percy are running at the hallways... while Harry, Hermione and Ron are catching some nasty bikinis.  
  
Harry-Oh no! The spell has covered a huge part from Hogwarts!  
Pochy- What do we do now?  
Ron- Now there are huge panties floating around! Ugh, nasty! They are from McGonagall!  
Hermione- Well, I though mine were disgusting and embarrassing, but those win the competition.  
Percy- Here you are!  
T.-Ewww...what the hell is that?  
Harry and Ron- McGonagalls panties.  
Percy- In the years I studied in Hogwarts I did never saw such horrible thing!  
T.- Hmmmm, those look like trash bags.  
Hermione, Ron, Harry & Percy- hahaha!  
Harry- No time for jokes. Lets get them!  
T.- We could grab them with huge sticks after all they are really huge...  
Harry- No jokes! Let's find a spell. Hermione, what do you got in mind?  
Hermione- My most embarrassing moment ever...  
Pochy- You should feel happy...  
Harry- I'm talking about spells.  
T. I got one, _Impedimenta!_, which slows a object down.  
Harry- Its working!  
Hermione- Oh..oh..hi Mrs.McGonagall...  
McGonagall- What is this supposed to be?! You aren't supposed to use spells without supervision!  
T.-I'm sorry, I tried to help hermione catch her underwear.  
McGonagall- Mrs. Trukie I am so dissapointed at you...  
T.- I know.  
McGonagall- ...but I am also thankful with you... you all tried to help us...let's go and rescue this before it gets bigger.  
Ron-The panties get bigger?!  
Random student passing by- -Cast a spell to make them bigger Now they are.  
All- ...  
Ron- What..?  
Harry- Lets just go.  
  
So they ran all around the hallways, but then the doors from the dinner room are opening.  
  
McGonagall: Shit...  
-everyone stares at McGonagall suprised-  
T.- Riight. -snapping out of it Trukie uses _Locomotor Mortis_ to make people stop moving their legs-  
Ron- It's working!   
Percy- Duh, it has to work.  
McGonagall- Boys and girls, I gotta go to dinner with Dumbledore.  
All except Ron- Ok!  
Ron: -cough-datewiththeeldery-cough-  
  
But soon in the dining room Malfoy is feeling not so good.  
  
Draco-o0o, I think I'm going to vomit!  
Colin-Look at me Malfoy!  
Draco- What?!?  
-camera flashes-  
Draco- Oh no you filthy little maggot!  
Colin- I will send you a picture of you when you are puking soon!  
T.- Really Malfoy, I think you should be in a circus.  
Draco- First you leave me alone alone in exchange of the Weasley! Now you are making fun of me?!!  
T.- Yep. this how it is supposed to be.. I curse ya!  
  
T. leaves Draco alone, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy and McGonagall are trying to figure out what can they do to stop the flying underwear.  
  
Harry- Cath them! Hurry up you guys!  
Ron-Why don't you try to help too?  
Percy- Kids, stop fighting.  
Harry and Ron- Yeah, just because you are older you don't have the privilege to talk to us like that, we are NOT kids!  
Percy- Then, guys, stop fighting!  
Both of them- You are the one who started it all!  
Percy- Then my apoligies to both of you.  
T.- Cute. Very cute. We should go now.  
Hermione- Yeah!, let's go!  
Percy- Hey look!  
T.- What?  
Percy- is that your wand Ron?  
Ron-Yeah, and that is Harry's one.  
Harry- I wonder how they came here.  
Percy- Someone must have brought them here.  
Draco-Yeah, very good, W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, I am the one.  
T.: -_sings I'm the One from Rancid and NoFx I am the one!-_  
Draco- Huh?!?!  
Hermione- So you were the one who did this!  
Draco- Hey, the filthy mudblood is learning.  
T.- We all know what you are up to. So leave us alone!  
Draco- My deception because of you!  
T.- That IS G-O-O-D!  
Percy- Malfoy it's not my fault that I am hot and you are not.  
Draco- -scoff-Well I can still have a chance with Pansy.  
T.- You know why I left you? Because you cheated on me with Pansy.  
Draco- That's UNTRUE you know...  
T. whatever, Percy is HOT and COMPREHENSIVE.  
Em- Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Elm is from Gryffindor. She's Trukie's best friend and she has a crush on Oliver Wood.  
  
T.- So Elm, can you help us with this thingie?  
Elm- What thingie?  
T.- Hermione's and McGonagall's bikinis are floating all around because of Malfoy fault.  
Elm- Sure Sweet-a.  
T.- Thanks Duude-a.  
Percy- What? What do you mean with SWEET-A and DUUDE-A?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own anything related to harry Potter ;-; I also don't own Pippin from LoTR ;-;  
  
**Author's Ranting:**  
Well the same stuff as the other one... We added Pippin to the story!! YAY! Well he appears dancing but thats about it .. blah...  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The guys are trying to find a potion or antidote to help Hermione abd McGonagall from a catastrophe. Their panties still over the top. They tried to get them with spells, also jumping. But it was absolete. They cannot reach them...  
  
T.- Why is this hapenning to us!?  
Hermione- I have to admit it. It's because of Harry and Ron.  
Harry- Ron started all of this.  
Ron- Well, but you helped me.  
Elm- Whatever. Are we going to get those stinky bikinis?  
Percy- I hope we can.  
T.- Percy, don't be negative.  
Percy- Well we haven't got them so I think that we'lll never get them.  
Harry- If we get to the stairs it would be easier to catch them...  
T. Yeah, that's a good one.  
Hermione-n Harry, always brilliant.  
  
In that moment, Lisa joined them. Lisa is one of T. friends. She loves Harry. Lisa is a Potter-maniac. Lisa is from Gryffindor.  
  
Lisa- Hello-o  
T.- Hiya girl!  
Elm- o0o, hi!  
Percy- Hello, Lisa. Can you help us?  
Lisa- Of course.  
Harry- Ummm, hello Lisa.  
Lisa- Hiiiii!  
Hermione: -grabs harry's hand- Let's go and try to get my bikinis.  
Harry: -pushes Hermione away- Let's go.  
Trukie- Awesome we can get those stairs from the library.  
Percy- Good one.   
  
In that moment, Draco grabs Trukie's hands and runs away with her.  
  
T. -Malfoy!, let go!  
Percy- Take your hands off her!  
Draco- What are you going to do? You're not from Hogwarts anymore.  
T. - But we were here.  
Percy- Yeah and I was a prefect.  
Draco- Who cares Whisky?  
T.- and you are Drag-on Mal-for-eat.  
Grabbe, Goyle, get her!  
  
-Scooby Doo chase music plays-  
  
The chase didn't last long because Crabbe and Goyle got tired on the first sixth steps and for some reason tripped and fell all the way down.  
  
-Pippin appears with a black hat dancing and dissapears in the shadows-  
  
T.- Riiight...  
  
In that moment, Percy fights with them. Trukie tells him to stop but they don't.  
  
T.- STOP!!!!  
Draco- Never!  
Golye- He has to die.  
Crabbe- Yeah.  
Percy- You are done!  
  
Percy knocks out each one of the Malfoy team, Draco, Crabbe and Golyle.  
  
T.- Hey let's go!  
Percy- Sure.  
  
They went to talk to Elm and Lisa. Later they were going with Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
T.- Hey girls, we are about to find a solution to the problem.  
Elm- Yeah? Which one is it?  
Lisa- Yeah, I wanna know.  
Percy- Well, if we, fly with Harry's broom, we could get them.  
T.- Also our owls.  
Percy- Good one.  
Elm- I wanna do it!  
Lisa- Let's start it!  
T. and Percy- But first we gotta get Harry, Hermione and Ron. Also Oliver Wood.  
  
They went to get Oliver. Oliver was practicing with his old team. And was trying to help the new ones in Quidditch.  
  
T.- Hi Oliver.  
Percy- Hello Wood.  
Elm & Lisa- Hiya!  
Oliver- hey guys! What brings ya'll here?  
T.- We have a problem.  
Oliver- What kind of problem?  
Percy- Well, Hermione's and McGonagall's underwear are floating around.   
Oliver- Really? Hahaha  
T.- Yeah we know it's funny but you need to help us.  
Oliver- Sure!  
  
So they went to find the Golden Trio. They were near from Gryffindor's Common Room.  
  
T.- Harry, Hermione, Ron!  
Harry- Hey you're here!  
Ron- Oliver?  
Hermione- Hey Oliver.  
Oliver- I am here to help you get the underwear.  
T.- We all have brooms except for Harry.  
Elm- Harry get your broom.  
Lisa- He doesn't have to go I have it here.  
Harry- Thanks!  
-Hermione glares at Lisa- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
  
Don't own anything related to harry Potter ;-; We also don't own any of the houndred bands added to the story.. Oh yeah we don't own Party Boy from Jackass either.  
  
Author's Ranting:  
  
Wee HAPPY ENDINGS!! . and Party Boy wearing Lisa's thong! XD Finally the oddness has come to an end! =D There might we a sequel.. But its more like the life of Party Boy in Hogwarts.. Don't ask me how he got in.. I have no idea.. Trukie was the one that suggested it.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
When everyone got their brooms, Oliver gave them orders. And soon they got up there.  
  
Oliver- T and Percy, you go that way, Harry and Hermione, that way, Ron and Lisa that way, and Elm go with me this way.  
Elm- Ok...  
T. Let's go!  
  
On their way, they find P!P, a girl from Hufflepuff. She is one of the members of the A-Ni-Me group from Hogwarts.  
  
T.- Hi P!P!!!  
P!P- Hey T., what are you guys doing with brooms inside?  
T. Look at the roof.  
P!P- Oh my gah! Are those underwear? They looks yellow, but they're white.  
Hermione- I used "Clorox"... don't ask why.  
P!P: -whispering- Yeah right...  
T.- Hahaha. P!P would you like to help us.  
P!P- As much as I enjoy picking other people's underwear -sarcastic-I have to find my "s-l-u-t".  
T.- o0o, ok see ya later.  
P!P- Good luck guys!  
  
Then in a flash P!P was gone. They decided to continue their work. And not get distracted.  
  
Percy- T! Help me!  
T.- It's stuck! -idea- Guys, do you have your gloves on?  
Hermione- Well I don't, ya'll know why? Because I don't use gloves when I pick my underwear.  
All- Ok whatever.  
Elm- Ouch.  
Lisa- Ewwww!  
Ron- Lisa, could scratch my back?  
Lisa: Sure! -scratches Ron's back, while Harry looks at her-  
Hermione: Harry!  
Harry: What?!?!  
Hermione- Help me...  
Percy- Is that a thong..?  
T.- Yeah, disgusting...  
Percy- it has a pic on it..let me see...it is Harry's pic...  
Lisa- Oh! From who could that be..? heh...;;  
T: -whispers- Lisa is that yours? I know you, that's yours.  
Lisa: -tone not loud- Yeah, it is mine, so what?  
Hermione- Not mine.  
Harry- Well looks cleaner than yours Hermione.  
Hermione- She must have bought it yesterday or last week, even today..  
Lisa- No, it's from our Christmas vacations!  
Harry- is this yours?!  
Hermione- Answer you slut!  
Lisa- Yeah its mine!  
Harry- Thanks -looks at her with love-  
Hermione- Not anymore.. -throws thong to the fire-  
T: haha... wait! I found a remedy!, what if we throw the underwear to fire--  
P!P: And from the ashes new panties will appe--  
T: Let me finish! Like I was saying, we burn, we use spell, we repair, we pour clorox all over us to get cleane--   
Hermione- HEY!!  
T: Just kidding!!!  
Ron: Let's back to work!  
Percy -throws 10 panties in a row-  
Hermione -kisses her panties and then throws a couple-  
Harry -grabs 5 panties-  
T. -throws 10 panties to the fire-  
Elm -picks McGonagall's panties-  
Lisa -picks her thongs-  
P!P- -makes fun of them with her slut-  
T. Hey P!P aren't you supposed to be on a date with your slut?  
The "Slut"- Yeah, well, we are on our date.. in a way..  
P!P-... and we decided to see...  
T. -throws a thong from McGonagall to P!P's s-l-u-t-  
  
After 10 hours picking panties, our heroes finally get to rest a little bit...  
  
McGonagall- Thank you everyone.  
All- No problem...  
Harry and Ron- After all, it was our fault...  
  
McGonagall goes away from the Common Room of Gryffindor.  
  
Harry- Lisa wait!  
Lisa- What?!?  
Harry- I just wanted to tell you that I like you. Would you like to go with me to the dance?  
Lisa- I..I.. sure!  
Elm- Happy Ending..., who am I going to the dance with?!!!  
Jossie- I wanna know too!  
Heisha- Yeah me too.  
Penelope- Hi Percy... I'm back sweetie...  
Percy- What!??  
Penelope- Yeah I'm here -kisses him-  
Ron- Well, Sherry, would you like to go with me...?  
  
Sherry is T.'s friend. She is a rocker too...  
  
Sherry- Sure!  
Ron- Let's go..  
T.-yeah... we can't still go to the dance and watch for punks!  
  
At the dance, Dumbledore gives the guys a recognition for their work...  
  
Dumbledore- Stop... well, I want to give these young people a recognition for their job at problem that ocurred last month. Mrs. Trukie, come up over here!  
  
T.-Yes Mr. Dumbledore?  
Dumbledore- You and your friends deserve this dance, this dance is dedicated to you all...  
T.- Thanks!  
  
Trukie goes with Elm and they are looking for punks...  
  
Draco- T, what a deception, your Percy has gone with Penelope....  
T.- Who cares!  
Draco- Wanna dance?  
Pansy- Sure Draco!  
Draco- I was talking to T!  
Pansy- Whatever, let's go and dance!  
T.- Cya!  
P!P- Have a nice party!  
T.- Thanks cya!  
Elm- Look at that punk!  
T.- o0o.. he looks like Draco..  
  
Draco- He's my cousin...  
T.- Who cares...  
Elm- I care, he is hot...  
Draco's cousinL Hey wanna dance?  
Elm: Hell yeah!  
  
While they were dancing Dumbledore brought some punk bands specially for T, like Good Charlotte, Leah Stargazing, Rancid, Simple Plan, Sum 41, Mest, AFI, All American Rejects, Die Trying, Halo Friendlies, Fountains of Wayne, Metallica, Minor threat, Greenday, The Clash, MxPx, Goldfinger, Deftones, The Cure, ThRoNe, Blink-182, NoFx, The Used, Linkin Park, BoxCarRacer, Thrice, The Ataris, The Starting Line, NFG, Finch, Puddle of Mudd, AutoPilotOff, Turbonegro, Pennywise, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Chevelle, STUN, HIM, Joe Strummer and The Mescaleros, Lost Prophets, Lacuna Coil.   
  
Josh Stern- Hi, you must be T.... wanna dance?  
T.- Su..Sure!  
  
They danced, but Draco tried to ruin the party by dancing drunk... but A.F.I. helped the party singing Drink Drank Punk  
  
T: Oh God this is the greatest party ever!  
Josh: Well, I'm with you, this is the greatest party ever!  
Elm- Hi guys! Oh my!, Josh Stern, the camera boy!  
Josh- Well that's me -blushes-  
T: Josh is a great person... our camera boy!  
Josh- Thanks!!  
Paul- Who wants some of Paul-action?!?!?!  
T.- I don't, but you guys are cool!  
Elm- Yeah they are!  
Chris- But really, answer me, do you girls love me?  
T.- I do!  
Elm- Well I kinda...  
Chris- Have these tickets for the Warped Tour...  
T.- Thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the music switches to party Boy's Theme Song, Party Boy from Jackass...  
  
T.- Woo-hoo, there is Party Boy!  
Elm- Yay!  
  
He starts dancing and then starts his pants off...  
  
Dumbledore- Get out of here!  
Party Boy -takes his pants off showing a thong with Ron's face on it-  
Elm- What the hell...  
-Ron faints-  
Pancy- Hey I never noticed but he has it big... I wish Draco would-- cut off by Draco  
Draco- Hey..hehe.. Pansy want something to drink?  
Pansy -nod-  
  
The music switches to One Slowdance from Simple Plan...  
  
T- "you and me dancing all night..."  
Elm- How cool!  
T.- Yeah!  
Benji- Well, we gotta go, but here's our phone number and our address, we love ya...  
T: Likewise!  
GC (all): Cya!!!  
  
Then there is Lacuna Coil up stage singing Comalies...  
  
T.- How cool!!  
Elm- This is my song!!  
T: Hahaha, then mine's Tight Rope and Aeon  
-silent moment-  
T: I feel alone...  
Elm- Duh! Like always!  
  
Then some punk rockers enter the coil, I mean the room...  
  
T.- Look at those!  
Elm: Whoa!  
T: WTF? Let's get into the dance floor.  
Tom and Jordan from LSG: Hello Truk, hello Elm.  
T: Timmy!!!!!!!!!!!Jordie!!!!!!!!!!!  
Elm: Jord! Tim!  
Timmy: How's it going?  
T: Well...same..  
Elm: Same...  
Jordan: Elm wanna dance?  
Elm: Sure!  
Timmy: Hey Truk, wanna dance?!?!  
T: Sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Luis Potterini (in no way related to Potter XD) appeared in the room, looking for Hermione..  
  
Luis- Hello Trukie and Whob, have you seen Hermione???  
Whob- Hi Luis...  
T: Hello!, noup, I haven't seen her...  
Hermione: Luis, wanna dance?  
Luis: Sure! Let's go!  
  
They dance happy... and they are, and will wait for their next year of adventures in Hogwarts. Lisa s with Harry, ROn is with Sherry, Heisha is with a "mysterious" guy..., Jossie is with José, Percy is back with Penelope, P!P is with her S-L-U-T, Whob is with a Ravenclaw student, Draco is with Pansy, Luis Potterini is with Hermione, T. is alone, Elm is alone too. In what kind of trouble will they get on!?!


End file.
